Devices of this type are well known in the prior art, as illustrated, for example, by patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,697, FR-2,532,084 and FR-2,658,466.
Recent research has shown that a good many drivers when confronted with an emergency-braking situation, underestimate the actual risks involved and, having braked suddenly, release their braking effort under circumstances where, on the contrary, maintaining a high effort is absolutely essential to avoid the accident.
This observation has led to the development of various solutions in an attempt to remedy the possibly defective behaviour of an inexperienced or panic-stricken driver.
The invention falls within this context and its object is to provide a simple solution to the problem of maintaining a high braking force following a sharp braking action.